Riot Girl
by Dragonmistriss
Summary: I hate summaries -.-' Oh well...what does Remy really think of Rogue?


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or this song.   
  
Summary: What does Remy really think of Rogue? ((hey, short, sweet, to the point))  
  
Authors Note: Song is "Riot Girl" by Good Charlotte.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The narrow street just behind the many alleyways of the city was cold and damp; rarely used by any sane passerby for fear of being mugged. Yet Remy sat outside on the cracking steps of a small apartement house, only occupied by cob webs and rats. Pyro reclined on the gently sloping concrete handrail. The day was already cold and threatening to downpour, yet that didn't stop Pyro from flickering his lighter open and forming the flame that appeared into small statues before closing the lid and beginning from scratch again. Remy juggled a card, the ace of clubs to be exact, over his fingers boredly. Their attention was grabbed by raised voices in the main street, both sets of eyes flickered up from what occupied them to see Rogue telling off a small group of adolescents for running into her. The groups apparent 'leader' sneered and started talking back, which earned him a punch in the mouth by a gloved hand and a string of colorful words from a forked tongue. The rest of the group retrieved their fallen leader from the ground and fled; muttering something like "We'll get you next time." as they ran. Rogue muttered something in return, but her normally low voice made it difficult for Remy and Pyro to make out what she was saying.   
  
"Who was 'at?"  
  
Pyro asked nonchalantly, noting an out-of-place smirk appear on Remy's face.   
  
"'Dat, mah friend, was Rogue."  
  
Remy replied, still smirking.   
  
"Sure is a firey lil shela."  
  
Pyro mused, giving his own accusing snicker to Remy. Remy flickered his black and red gaze over to Pyro testingly, his voice slowly radiating out in song.  
  
"She's got...tattoos and piercings.  
  
She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion.  
  
My girls....a hot girl.  
  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment.  
  
Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her.  
  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover.  
  
My girls...a hot girl.  
  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world.  
  
Emergency call 911.  
  
She's pissed off at everyone.  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI.  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot."  
  
Pyro's smirk had grown considerably more amused...not by how Remy was talking about Rogue, but for the fact that he was singing.  
  
"Didn't know the bad guys sing, mate."  
  
"Didn't guess 'dat you would mind."  
  
Remy replied, his own amused smirk playing on his face as he watched Rogue go into a music and get kicked out about 10 minutes later. She shouted something and began to stalk off again, her hands clenched into tight fists. Remy smiled, starting to sing in low tones again.  
  
"And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly.  
  
But that's OK 'cause I know, I know   
  
I know my baby would do anything for me.  
  
Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her.  
  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover.  
  
My girls...a hot girl.  
  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world.  
  
Emergency call 911.  
  
She's pissed off at everyone.   
  
Police, rescue, FBI.  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot, she wants a riot."  
  
Rogue had obviously been close enough to hear him, and she paused to look back into the dark alley just in time to hear his next lines perfectly.  
  
"Don't you know that all I really want is you?  
  
Gotta know that all I really want is you!"  
  
Rogue gave a surprised smile, catching a half hearted wave from Pyro before she continued on her way as it started to pour down the rain. Pyro gave a leap backwards, resting under the sheltering overhang and snarling up at the sky. Remy sat in the rain, still juggling the card in his fingers as he watched Rogue disappear from his view.  
  
"Emergeny call 911.  
  
She's pissed off at everyone.  
  
Police, rescue, FBI.  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot.  
  
Emergency call 911.  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot.  
  
Police, rescue, FBI.  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot."  
  
Pyro watched Remy for a minutes, having saved his comment.  
  
"The shela's starting to dig ya, mate. Nice."  
  
"And you said singin' was a bad thing."  
  
Remy snickered back before standing up and trudging through the rain to see if he could catch up with Rogue. Pyro reclined against the door to the old apartment, laughing to himself and muttering after Remy.  
  
"Maybe mate, but you'll neva catch me singing." 


End file.
